Win95 Kart Wii/Missions
This is a list of missions in Win95 Kart Wii. List Nitro Octane Gain Cup * Drive through all 5 numbered gates ''in order! (Radiator Springs GP) * Destroy all ''10 item boxes! (Motor Speedway of the South) * Collect all 10 coins! | Reach the finish before Win95! (Win95 Circuit) * Collect all 20 coins! (Thomasville Speedway) Vitoline Cup * Drive out of the Cave... backward! | Crash into all 10 wooden crates ''and destroy every one! (Wuhu Island) * Get the Star and use it to hit ''5 Cheep Cheeps! | (Boss) Reach the finish before Wiggler! (Camp Wawanakwa) * Destroy all 5 item boxes! (Miraculousladybugfan2005 Circuit) * Destroy all 5 item boxes! (Los Angeles International Speedway) Blinkr Cup * Reach the finish before Matroskin the Cat! (Ornament Valley GP) * Perform 10 power-slide turbo boosts ''in ''one lap! | Collect all 40 coins! (Tailfin Pass GP) * Reach the finish before Cars 95! (Cars 95 Stadium) * Drive through all 7 numbered gates ''in order! (Porto Corsa Race) Transberry Juice Cup * Reach the finish before the ''Stray Chain Chomp! | Collect all 20 coins! (Rust-eze Training Center) * Drive through 8 numbered gates ''in order! | Reach the finish before ''Totaldrama! (Florida International Speedway) * Drive backward ''across the spinning bridge! If you fall, you're out! | Reach the finish before ''MarkusKrankzler63! (MarkusKrankzler63 Circuit) * Perform 6 power-slide turbo boosts ''in ''one lap! (Rainbow Road) Retro Tank Coat Cup * Perform 4 power-slide turbo boosts ''in ''one lap! (SNES Win95 Circuit 3) * Collect all 20 coins! (Wii Ruby Easy Oaks Factory) * Collect all 15 coins! | Use Bob-ombs to destroy all 5 Pokeys! (GCN ''Dry Dry Desert) * Drive through all '10 numbered gates 'in order! (''Wii U ''Thwomp Ruins) Triple Dent Cup * Drive through all '5 numbered gates 'in order! | Reach the finish before 'Nick Downdraft! | Complete ''1 lap in the opposite direction within the time limit! (3DS ''Wuhu Loop) * Perform '6 power-slide turbo boosts 'in '''one lap! (GCN ''DK Mountain) * Drive through all '5 numbered gates 'in order... 'backward! (N64 Royal Raceway) * (Boss) Reach the finish before ''Goomboss''! (GBA Win95 Circuit) Mood Springs Cup * Collect all ''15 coins''! If you get hit by a piranha plant, you fail! (''3DS ''Piranha Plant Slide) * Break all ''10 item boxes while avoiding the fake items! (DS ''Totaldrama Pinball) * Drive through all '''10 gates! (Wii U ''Sunshine Airport) * Hit Monty Moles with shells '5 times! (''N64 ''TransberryJuice6 Valley) No Stall Cup * Perform ''9 power-slide turbo boosts in '''''one lap! (GCN ''Totaldrama Stadium) * Destroy all '5 item boxes! (''DS ''Tick Tock Clock) * Drive through all ''10 numbered gates in order! (Wii ''Maple Treeway) * Break all '10 item boxes 'while avoiding the fake ones! (''3DS ''Maka Wuhu) Leak Less Cup * Get Stars and run over '''15 Rocky Wrenches! (N64 ''Win3.1 Stadium) * Collect all '30 coins! (''DS ''Win3.1 Stadium) * Drive backward and collect ''15 coins''! If you hit a snowman, you fail! (''Wii ''DK Summit) * N/A (''3DS ''Neo Matroskin the Cat City) Rainbow Cup * Drive through all ''8 numbered gates in order! (GCN ''Rainbow Road) * Perform '14 power-slide turbo boosts 'in '''one lap! (DS ''Rainbow Road) * Complete '2 laps 'within the time limit! (''Wii ''Rainbow Road) * Collect all '15 coins 'while avoiding Chain Chomp! (''3DS ''Rainbow Road) Battle Courses *Drive through all '6 numbered gates 'in order! (''SNES Battle Course 2) *Drive through all 8 numbered gates in order! (''N64 Block Fort) *Collect all ''20 coins! (GBA Battle Course 3) *Blast 20 crabs! (GCN Pipe Plaza) *Destroy all 10 item boxes! (Wii Funky Stadium) *Use shells to defeat all ''30 Goombas ''within the time limit! (3DS Wuhu Town) *Drive through all ''8 numbered gates ''in order! (Wii U Battle Stadium)